


take a bus ride

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post War, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Teddy is at Magical primary school under Molly Weasley. James is crawling. Life seems good. Then Kingsley Shacklebolt asks Andromeda Tonks on a date and it is up to Ginny Potter to get one woman on a bus.





	take a bus ride

"You're sure that this is okay?"

"Andy, we have him all of the time," Ginny laughs as Teddy squeals his way out of his travel cloak and dashes out of the front room after a crawling James, willing the younger boy to chase him to their shared play room. 

"This is not your day though," Andromeda frets, shifting from foot to foot in the Potter's living room.

"Does it matter? That rota is more for Ted's school and one of us can absolutely get him there on time tomorrow. Art project included because you have told me about a zillion times. You know he is welcome any time. I consider him my son as much as James."

"I know but-"

"Andy! Go! Have your date with King, do everything I never got a chance to do because Harry is clueless, and make sure you give me every detail when you come over to fetch Ted tomorrow afternoon," Ginny insists while moving to start bodily shoving Andromeda towards the front door so that she can wait for the Knightbus in the street.

Kingsley Shacklebolt is a busy man as the Minister for Magic but it sure seems that if he had any hair left he would know how to let it down. Ginny already plans to have Harry brew a hangover cure when he gets in from work. 

The fumes would impact the baby. The one she really needs to tell him about. 

"No darling, I 'm really not sure. I mean, I am a grandmother!" Andromeda protests while slamming her palms against the opposing doorframes of Ginny's living room. Ginny is happy to hear the boys have made it upstairs so she ducks under the other woman's arms and grabs her by face.

"He was aware of that when he asked you to dinner and made you aware you'd want to go by bus and have dancing shoes on. Fucking pull it together woman!"

"Ginerva!"

"Andromeda!" Ginny giggles in return. Then she turns more serious. "Andy, you deserve this. You do not need to feel guilty. He is not asking you to marry him and -no shut up - if he ever does that does not mean you have done anything wrong. Please, try calm down, then go and eat and drink and dance, maybe more or not, and have a great time."

Andromeda keeps a hold of the door frames but stares at Ginny less intently as her chest settles more and her breathes even out. Slowly she nods. Then her eyes widen slightly once more, 

"Do I look ok?"

Ginny merely rolls her eyes, "I'm not doing this again. Get out of my house, woman!"

With a laugh Andromeda leaves and something that has been on her shoulders, for years it seems, leaves with her.


End file.
